Life's a Cookie
by EosHeliosSelene
Summary: Life’s a piece of cake…no…a cookie. Yes, a cookie.  A happy moment in the future between little Chris and Piper. Very cute, at least in my opinion.


**Life's a Cookie**

**Disclaimer: I own all!!!...of nothing. Characters are not mine, sadly.**

**Summary: Life's a piece of cake…no…a cookie. Yes, a cookie. A happy moment in the original future between little Chris and Piper. Very cute…at least in my opinion.**

* * *

"Chris, want to help mommy bake some cookies?"

The child smiled at his mother, jumping up and down with excitement, "Yes!"

"Let's go!" Piper extended her hand out to her small son, her expression resembling something that looked a lot like amazement, just to keep the small boy interested and entertained.

With tiny steps, the two made it to the kitchen and washed their hands. Piper picked up her son and sat him on one of the tall stools by the counter. Piper rummaged around the kitchen and finally placed a large metallic mixing bowl and all the ingredients for the cookies in front of the little boy.

"Ready? I can't possibly do this alone. Baking cookies is a BIG job and you always make the best, Chris. You're mommy's little helper." Green eyes squinted in a delighted grin at his mother's flattery and nodded.

"Alright, first we have to put the butter in the bowl, ok? Why don't you take care of that Chrissy…" she said while passing him a plate with an already cut chunk of butter on it. He picked the chunk with his little fingers and gently placed it in the center of the metallic bowl. Piper giggled a little. He thought that ruining the butter's shape would ruin the cookies. No matter…

"Good Job, sweetheart. Next, we have to put some sugar in. But we have two kinds to put in, he white kind AND the brown kind. How about you put the special brown sugar in, while I put the white kind in." Piper handed Chris a tiny glass bowl that had some brown sugar in it.

"Otay…" Chris took the little bowl carefully and held it over the metal bowl and gently tried to sift it in. When it was clear the sugar was stuck together, he turned the bowl upside down and the sugar fell in a chunk onto the butter.

Plunk.

The soft butter's nice rectangular shape was ruined. Chris stared at it and pouted. He'd ruined the cookies. His mommy would never let him bake anything ever again!! His eyes began to water and his bottom lip was stuck out.

With this Piper, laughed a little, "Awww, honey, it's ok. It doesn't matter. The cookies will taste just the same. You'll see." With that Piper dumped her bowl of sugar into the mixing bowl.

"Alrighty, what's next? Umm…" Piper skimmed her hand-written cookbook. "Ah! Ok, Chrissy, here's the best part. Time to put the eggs in." She handed Chris one egg, while she picked up another. Piper tapped the egg on the side of the mixing bowl and cracked the egg open, dumping the insides into the bowl.

Chris followed her lead and managed to crack the egg…with a little assistance… and get it into the bowl. Piper took a moment to get the tiny little pieces of shell out of the bowl that had snuck in with Chris' egg.

The next few minutes were used to stir in the rest of the ingredients. Piper was sure that Chris was starting to build some serious upper body strength, since he insisted he do all the stirring.

When the stirring was finished, Piper and Chris made tiny cookie balls and placed them on a cookie tray and shut them in the oven. Tick tock. Tick tock.

How long do cookies take to bake? Chris could smell them. He wanted one so badly now. He'd worked on them all afternoon and still, there was no reward for his efforts. Tick tock. Tick tock. DING!!! Finally, the cookies were ready.

Piper pulled the cookie sheet out of the oven and placed the tray on the counter, fanning them a little with her oven mitten. She turned around to one of the cabinets to get a plate to put the cookies on as well as 2 glasses.

Time to strike! Chris reached for one of those tempting cookies and picked it up right off the tray. HOT! Hot hot hot hot hot hot hot! AH!

Chris dropped the cookie as soon as he picked it up and made a tiny whining peep. The cookie made a small crashing noise as it hit the tray.

Piper turned around to see Chris sitting on his stool with several of his fingers in his mouth, his eye watering slightly, but not crying.

'Uh oh! What Happened? Did you hurt yourself? Lemme kiss it and make it better…" Chris held out his hand to show his mother the three fingers that with turning a little red. Piper took a hold of his hand and kissed it and went to the sink to wet a rag for the burns.

Even when things went wrong, he always loved being with his mom because she always made things better.

The End.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, it's a one shot. I only have an attention span for one shots and maybe a two shot. Tried the chapter thing before and it usually turns out to be a very very very long cliffie. Maybe if there are enough reviews for this, I might add a few more memories to the batch. A series perhaps. That way I won't have a set plot to follow.**


End file.
